Target Dummy
Target Dummy is a Plasmid available in BioShock. When selected, it creates a translucent figure in the player's center field of view, marking the location where the decoy target will be created. Target Dummy is an active Plasmid that instantly creates a single decoy target in a single location, at the cost of EVE. The decoy target is an illusion; a translucent image of the player that Splicers, hostile Big Daddies, hostile Security Bots, Security Cameras, and Turrets will regard as an enemy. A maximum of one decoy target may be created at a time. Casting Target Dummy any subsequent number of times will remove and replace the active decoy target with a new one. The decoy has a duration of approximately ten seconds before disappearing. The created decoy does not have health or any impact points. All forms of attack against the decoy target simply pass through it. Upgrade Path ''Challenge Rooms'' In Worlds of Hurt, Target Dummy can be bought at the Gatherer's Garden in the central hub for 90 ADAM. Combat Strategy *This Plasmid is best used to draw fire away from the player. Hostile enemies will target the decoy over the player if the decoy is closer. In addition to attacking distracted enemies, the player can use the Research Camera with full effect. *Because enemy attacks pass through the Target Dummy decoy, distracting multiple enemies is preferred, as there is a high probability that enemies will take damage from each other's attacks. Even though the effect is temporary, Splicers that damage each other will continue to fight to the death even after Target Dummy's decoy disappears. *If the player has one or more Wrench Lurker Tonics equipped, Splicers and Big Daddies that are attacking the decoy target will take extra damage from the next attack done to them with the Wrench because they are considered to be the same as unaware enemies. Security systems can also be directly hacked when targeting the dummy thanks to that unaware state. *When using Target Dummy against multiple enemies who use melee attacks, they will group together around the decoy target, setting them up for massive damage from area of effect attacks. Use Plasmids like Telekinesis to toss explosive objects, or weapons such as the Chemical Thrower for heavy damage on multiple targets. The player can also lead enemies into active Proximity Mines, Cyclone Traps and Trap Bolts. *This Plasmid's relatively low cost in resources and ease of use, coupled with the fact that it deals no direct damage, make it a useful tool when hacking. *If there is a turret nearby, hacking the turret then using this plasmid in such a way that the enemies are in the turret's line of sight guarantees a lot of free kills, the enemies would be too ADAM crazed as to ignore the turret and concentrate only on what they see as the protagonist, but this tactic is best used against Big Daddies, especially Rosies, due to their powerful ranged attack, normally turrets get blown to bits in a few seconds of attacking the daddy but with this plasmid and the daddy's psychological conditioning, they would turn their back to the rocket turret and just shoot and throw mines at the decoy, guaranteeing an easy kill, the process can be sped up by moving the decoy so that the big daddy would walk into his own mine field, the rocket turret would detonate everything or you can just supply him with a frag grenade. Recommended Tonics *EVE Saver will reduce the cost in EVE when casting this Plasmid. *Natural Camouflage will ensure the player a quick escape after casting this Plasmid. Video Gallery Target Dummy.png|''Jack wielding Target Dummy.'' Target Dummy Illusion.png|''A Target Dummy decoy.'' Behind the Scenes *A similar ability exists in BioShock Infinite, where Elizabeth brings a statue of Booker DeWitt through a Tear to use as a decoy. *The decoy seen in BioShock uses the male Corpse model. de:Ziel-Dummy fr:Leurre it:Bersaglio ru:Мишень Category:BioShock Plasmids